fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 204
Stake My Life on Hospitality is the 204th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 29th episode of the 2014 series. As a reward for their help during the Grand Magic Games and the subsequent Dragon invasion, Lucy and Yukino decide to grant a wish for each of their Zodiac Spirits. One by one, each spirit has his or her wish granted in some way or another until only Aquarius is left. Seeing her in a foul mood, Lucy is forced to try and make her laugh but finds this a more daunting task than she could have imagined. Summary Arriving at the Star Hill Top, Lucy and Yukino decide to start their goal of granting a wish to their Zodiac Celestial Spirits to thank them for what they did for them during the Grand Magic Games. Joined by Natsu and Happy, the two Celestial Spirit Mages start by summoning Aries and explaining their goal before asking her what she would like. Initially hesitant, Aries explains that she would like a tan, as she is normally very fluffy. Hearing this, Natsu decides to help out by roasting her with his fire. Though shocked at his method, Lucy is surprised to see that it worked out, with Aries now having visibly darker skin. Gleeful at having her wish fulfilled, Aries returns to the Celestial Spirit World. Next, Lucy summons Taurus, despite hesitations regarding his potentially perverse behavior towards her. However, everyone is surprised as it is Yukino whom he ogles and is then even more surprised as he just leaves after a few moments, satisfied with only what he saw. Bored, Happy asks if he and Natsu can go home, though Lucy protests, saying that they were there to help if need be. Suddenly, Happy falls through a hole dug from underneath the ground by Virgo, who has come for her reward. When Virgo requests her punishment, Lucy is forced to comply and does so by flicking Virgo's forehead. Surprisingly for everyone, she claims this is her maximum level and leaves, satisfied. Cancer is called next and receives his wish in the form of being allowed to give Happy a new hair style. Giving the blue Exceed a thick and fluffy afro, the crab Spirit takes his leave, with the small cat upset after Yukino shows him how he looks. Capricorn arrives afterwards and takes up Lucy on her offer by having her listen to his poetry, having always wanted the chance to read it to her. Scorpio is the next one but it is unknown what wish he desired. Sagittarius soon arrives and asks that he be granted the chance to shoot an apple while it is atop Lucy's head. Frightened at this idea, Lucy instead grabs Happy and places the apple on his afro. The arrow is fired by the archer and pierces through the Exceed's thick hair, displacing the apple while also cutting off a large portion of the afro, much to Happy's dismay as his hair grows increasingly worse. Next up is Gemini, who take their wish as a chance to transform into a copy of a towel-clad Lucy and run around. Upset, Lucy sends them back shortly afterwards, exhausted at what she's going through. Yukino offers her the chance to rest as she decides to summon her own spirits in the meantime. Libra is called forth and offers her wish: to cast her Gravity Change on everyone, bringing the group to the ground while under her spell. Soon afterwards, Libra returns, satisfied with what she got. Pisces is called out next and for its wish, the black koi fish swallows Happy, much to everyone's surprise. Spat out shortly afterwards, Happy laments the irony of a cat such as himself having been eaten by a fish. Arriving of his own accord, Loke appears after learning of the wishes being granted and begins romancing Yukino, much to her and Lucy's surprise. However, Natsu interrupts him, commenting that he hasn't seen him around the guild lately. Though he tells him that he's really Leo the Lion Spirit, Natsu insists that he is still Loke and a part of Fairy Tail to him, causing Loke to attack him as a result. Though he attempts to romance Yukino once again, Natsu quickly returns to fight, but his clumsiness gives Loke an opening. Upset with him, Lucy claims he's had enough of a chance and sends him back to the Celestial Spirit World. Though exhausted, Lucy acknowledges her need to thank all her spirits and summons her final spirit, Aquarius. However, as she is summoned from a flowing river, she is forced to climb a waterfall to meet the group, deepening her already-sour mood. Asked if she is having problems with Scorpio, the Water Bearer begins getting defensive. After being convinced to take up Lucy's offer after initially refusing, Aquarius tells Lucy to make her laugh. This task proves hard, as Lucy and Yukino put on a play of "Sleeping Beauty" but the Prince Lucy is unable to wake the sleeping beauty Yukino. Though this makes Natsu laugh furiously, Aquarius is unimpressed. Finally, the Water Bearer snaps and lets loose upon everyone, sending Lucy falling over a waterfall. Seeing her caught on a tree branch, Aquarius begins laughing, seeing her as hung laundry. Taking her back up to rest, Aquarius reflects on their interactions when Lucy was young and would summon her frequently. Though Aquarius would scold her, Lucy enjoyed her time with her as she had no other friends to play with. Happy that Lucy is no longer alone, Lucy overhears her and thanks her. As night falls, the two sit together on a rock and watch the stars. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Ram, Aries ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer ***Summoned the Goat, Capricorn ***Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius ***Summoned the Twins, Gemini ***Summoned the Heavenly Scales, Libra ***Summoned the Paired Fish, Pisces ***Summoned the Lion, Leo ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius * ** * *Copy Magic * * |Regurusu}} * Spells used * |Daibā}} * * |Regurusu Inpakuto}} * Abilities used *None Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Ram Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Goat Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Twins Key **Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key **Gate of the Paired Fish Key **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes